The Misadventures of Jet and Virginia!
by Saddened Soul
Summary: (WA3) After Jet and Virginia get stuck together, alone, they must face countless evils. Will Virginia ever find the love of her life? Will Siegfried find the Golden Monkey? And Will Jet keep his sanity!


(I really shouldn't be writing this, but I'm _so bored_! It's hard to find the inspiration to finish my other WA story…)

The Misadventures of Jet and the Virginia:

One: The Return of Siegfried

"All right, Gallows, use the Steady Doll!" Clive yelled across the damp, concrete room as the Baskar grasped the doll before heaving it at the steel block. The doll made a soft _plush_ noise and bounced off of the block and onto the floor after it collided with the object.

"Oh… sorry! I'm just not strong enough to throw it with enough force so that it'll make the block move!"

Clive sighed and placed the Mega Gloves on. He began the long, five- mile trek to grab the block, and then pull it back, once again going through the five miles. He cursed under his breath. "Our plan is not going well…"

Virginia waited patiently for her cue to fire the Tindercrest and light the torch, which would make the platform drop. She would then use the Galecrest to get atop the platform and light the torches atop it; this would then reveal the switch, which Jet would hit with his boomerang. After the switch was hit, Clive would have fifty seconds to blow up the newly revealed glass door with his bombs, and Jet could then leap onto the new switch. Gallows would then freeze the switch to keep it down, so that Clive would have time to get on the ledge with the Grappling Hook. Finally, he would blow up the switch with a bomb, and the door would open.

It sounded very complex, but it was actually simple.

She was going through the plan in her head while Jet was leaning against the wall, eating a Heal Berry.

"You shouldn't be wasting that, you know," Virginia stated as he gulped it down and thought for a moment.

Without Virginia knowing it, the platform had suddenly fallen by itself. Jet pulled her out of the way and fired his boomerang at the wooden platform. It fell apart as the boomerang sailed through it, but the projectile wasn't done yet; Jet directed it to hit the torches, the impact scorching them. It then spun around and struck the switch. Before it came back, Jet shot the glass door down and jumping on the switch. Using it as a boost in height, he then used the Amazing Sneakers to flip onto the ledge, shooting the switch with his weapon as he came down.

Clive and Gallows cheered in awe, waving their pom- poms around like a bunch of cheerleaders. Virginia ran up to the sulky Drifter and latched onto him, kissing him passionately. "Thank you Jet, you're my knight in shining armor!"

"No, no, no…" Jet muttered unconciously. "It's, 'You're my hero!'". He sighed and suddenly realized what he had imagined. "Why did I just fantasize about saving Virginia's life, clearing the traps solo, and then being kissed by the most annoying person on this damn planet?" he thought as she waved her hands in front of him.

"Filgaia to Jet… Um, it's your turn!" He looked up and snorted. "God, I know! Stop pestering me so much!" He got his boomerang out and threw it at the switch.

And so, after ten minutes, all of the traps and puzzles were cleared, and the four went through the door.

Gallows giggled excitedly like a little girl. "Hey, I wonder what the treasure could be? Maybe we could offer it to the Ark so that they can stop shooting us wherever we go?" Clive shook his head. "No, we're wanted criminals Gallows."

"So?"

The green- haired sniper did not answer and only let out a sigh, turning left into another corridor.

"How much longer is this rat- hole?" Jet inquired. "I'm getting really pissed…"

"Why? Feeling okay? Does your tummy hurt? We have some extra Pepto- Bismol if you need it; I doubt Gallows will have an incident like tha-,"

"No! That should be enough for all of you to understand! Can't you all just _shut up_!"

Clive cleared his throat and Gallows scratched his head. Tears were beginning to fall from Virginia's eyes. There was utter silence for a few moments, before Virginia began to whimper.

Jet shook his head and hurriedly walked into the next chamber, but he walked back instantaneously. "Oh, and one more thing: never use the word, 'tummy' around me again! I'm not your son or your little, 'hunny- bunny husband', or, 'boyfriend', so just use 'stomach'."

She nodded slightly before her big, puppy- dog eyes let loose a few tears. He let out an aggravated sigh and walked into the next room.

Leaving the other three behind, Jet entered the final room of the dungeon. He winced and noticed a podium standing in the center of the chamber; two items lay on it: a bag of gella and a massive gem.

He shrugged and, ignoring the gem, reached for the bag, but a sudden orange shape swooped in and caught the bag… and gem!

Jet followed the shape with his eyes and threw his boomerang at it, knocking it down. He caught the bag of gella with his left hand.

"Oh… it's you…" he thought aloud as Shady pulled himself up. Alfred and Todd ran into the open from the podium, but Jet had noticed they were there since the beginning.

"What are you doing here?" the samurai still dwelling in the 70s asked. The sulky Drifter shrugged again. "Those idiots dragged me here," he answered, pointing to Virginia, Clive, and Gallows.

"Hello! It's nice to see you all again!" Alfred chirped as Virginia approached him. "Where's Maya? Is she busy preparing to be 'President of Filgaia'?"

"No, she was just a tad drunk at the time; she had a cold so we had to come and get the gem for her… your friend can keep the gella."

Clive nodded. "If it is only a gem, then go right ahead and keep it; we must be on our way anyways."

Todd, who was the closest to the podium, grasped it, but the instant he did so, a stone wall fell from the ceiling, trapping everyone, except Gallows and Clive, inside the room.

"We should've been more wary of traps after we acquired the gem!" Alfred exclaimed before throwing a bomb at the wall; it didn't destroy it.

"See why I didn't want to come?" Jet asked as Virginia frowned. "Look, we'll be fine;Clive and Gallows should get some more firepower and come help; besides, Alfred's bomb weakened the wall, but he doesn't have enough to blow it up."

So, four of the Drifters plopped down on the floor, but Jet stood and leaned against the wall.

"…so Shady ate the entire bag of dog food! He still has a few gases, right?" odd asked. The cat glared at them and turned around.

An hour passed, then two hours, three, four, five… Jet was starving, so he began to pace around the room as the ceiling shook.

"What was that?" Virginia inquired as the entire ceiling and fell down upon them. The group evaded the falling debris, but there was an unholy light in its place; there was, apparently, a hidden, upper room above the chamber they were in.

"Um… what's that?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look friendly…"

"Shut it! It's watching us…"

"Hey, Jet, doesn't that look like Siegfried?"

"Yeah, but it's really Nightmare… wait, yeah, it is Siegfried…"

The light took the form of the armored demon before he floated to the floor. Virginia approached him. "Hey, it is you, Siegfried! How've you been? Didn't we kill you?"

The demon stared at her. "Say what? Who's Siegfried? You must have mistaken me for someone else, because I am certainly not Siegfried! My name is Okojobo!"

"Oko… jobo?"

"Absolutely!"

"Could you _please_ shut up?"

"Who are you, my strangely colored hair friend?"

"The last damn person you'll ever see, but, no, I'm your daddy."

Oko… er… I mean, _Siegfried_, began to jump around excitedly. "Yay! You're my mommy!"

"Yeah…" Jet took out his Airget- lamh and shot Siegfried down. A fountain of black blood began to spurt out from the wound. "Ungh… why did you shoot me… mommy?"

"Because I'm not your mommy you damn demon; you hear me! I'm not your mommy!"

Siegfried got up and ran over to Virginia, clinging her arm. "Please, Daddy, help me! Mommy's scary!" Siegfried than started to cry. Virginia pointed at the sulky Drifter. "See what you did, Jet! You made him cry!"

Jet sighed. "What do you mean? He's the one who think I'm his mommy, and besides, I told him I was his daddy!"

(How will Jet and Virginia get out of this mess? I'll think about it, but first, let me know what you think.)


End file.
